


Rockstars of Rhye

by BohemianBeth



Series: Rebels of Rhye [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Multi, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: It's been a year since Queen and the other rockstars overthrew the soulless, and now they are teaming up again for the concert of a lifetime to celebrate the anniversary of their freedom. However, when Miami returns to Freddie in a dream with a cryptic message, he worries that the concert may end in a catastrophe. With egos running high and dramas from the past unfurling, the boys will have to depend on one another to ensure that soulless truly are all dead and gone.





	1. Author's Note

Hello everyone! This is a sequel to my other story Rebels of Rhye, so you should probably read that first otherwise this won't make much sense. I'm telling you now that updates to this story will be slow because I'm currently working on three other stories (Four Magical Misfits, In Only Seven Days, and The Incredible Shrinking Deaky). Feel free to check to check those stories out as well! Like Rebels of Rhye, Rockstars of Rhye will focus on Queen, but will also feature other classic rockstars. If there's anyone in particular you'd like me to write about leave a request in the comments and I might consider it. Please be patient with me if I don't update as frequently as I did with Rebels of Rhye. Like all my other fanfictions, this will be crossposted on my Wattpad account @beth_fanfiction. I think that's all I have to say. So welcome to the story, have fun and ROCK ON!


	2. I’m Sorry

Hey guys. I've been doing a lot of thinking about this story and I'm going to start over. I want it to be on par with the original and so far I don't like what I have and I don't think it holds up to the standards I set in Rebels of Rhye. So I've deleted the first chapter and I'm going to start fresh. This story is a mess to be honest,  but bare with me and hopefully I'll get it right! Updates will be slow. I apologize in advance.


End file.
